


∘°❉°∘𝕄𝕪 𝕃𝕒𝕕𝕪∘°❉°∘

by L0V3R_B0Y



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drinking, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinks, M/M, NCT 2018, Non-Graphic Violence, Suicide Attempt, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, crazy kids, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0V3R_B0Y/pseuds/L0V3R_B0Y
Summary: "I think I'd screw up your life why don't you just hate me?"•••"Babe we're both screwups Maybe we're just destined to crash together"Loo Y/N has known Wong Yukhei all her life, Has had a crush on him all her life but she can't bring herself to come close to him, She ends up in misadventures with all his friends instead and despite the fact she thinks she has no interest and hates all of them they end up bringing her closer to Yukhei and she begins to believe she has a chance.A Chance to have the boy she's always wanted...[ ONGOING ]R: MATURE





	1. ⚠️ Before you read ⚠️

**Author's Note:**

> FF CROSS POSTED ON WATTPAD, WELCOME TO A LUCAS FF!!!!!

**Warnings**

_**.** Very bad Language _

 

_**.** Partying _

 

_**.** Mild Violence _

 

_**.** Heavy Sexual Material _

 

_**.** Cliff Hangers _

 

_**.** Random twists _

 

_**.** Sudden Events _

 

_**.** Bad English _

 

 _ **.** Sporadic_ _updates_

 

**_© L0V3R_B0Y_ **


	2. ° 1 °

"Guys!! I think she's about to blow!!"

"Whore! What is she doing?!"

"Oh my God Yana look!!!"

"She looks really sick!"

"Is she really about to go down on him--"

The excited, Disgusted and horrified reactions of the audience of college students drowned out as Loo Y/N dropped on her knees with a thud.

"Yo what the hell!!"

Cassie's cry for her friend wasn't loud enough for Y/N to hear as her head spun and an ugly load of bile churned in her stomach rising to her throat.

"H-hey..I..uhh--"

"I don't feel--"

Vomit arose and shot from Y/N straight onto Wong Yukhei's shirt yellow and chunky before an ‘I don't feel good’ warning came out. Y/N spasmed suffocating as she blew chunks onto his shirt losing control of her weak drunken body. Gasps and laughter exploded from the crowd like bombs on a warfield in sight of the atrocious mishap unfolding before their eyes.

Y/N dead dizzy and on the near verge of passing out clung to the tall man she had just puked on.

"I..m..sow--"

Y/N still couldn't utter any words out of her mouth when she convulsed a second time losing all the oxygen she had regained in her lungs as she spewed out a sickly amount of vomit once again drenching Wong Yukhei's obviously nice new shoes. Her sweaty hands gripped tightly to Yukhei's thighs the only standing firm thing in her gasp to keep her upright, Her ears rung louder than the bustling bystanders coming in to watch.

"Y/N!!!!!!!"

Cassie Jeon somewhere behind Y/N stopped and stared at what had happened finally having broken through the crowd.

Y/N still in a drunken haze wished her friend would pick her up and get her ass outta there.

But instead...

"MmGphhh" Cassie's loud gag broke free and yet another fleet of booming laughter belted from the crowd as Cassie herself fled the scene nauseated by what she saw. Now Y/N eyes barely open, Body toppling limp into the legs of Yukhei's, Lips parted to speak when all that came out were weak raspy, barely audible sorries was left alone to become a laughing stock in front of her whole entire college class.

She had just crashed the universities biggest party with the universities best-looking boy.

What could she say?--or at least before she passed out..

"So-so-sorry"

 


	3. • 2 •

_DING DING DING~_

The classes bell rung finally waking me from sleep.

It was a college calculus class and I checked out for it exhausted. Grabbing my phone and pushing my hair back from my face I packed my bag. Everyone in my class had hurried their way out either to their next class or back to the dorms.

"Yeah that's her"

"Dude quit staring--"

I glanced over my shoulder a bored probably just barely form of glare on my face as the last two boys in my class began speaking of my party mishap on their way out. I guess they were bystanders that night and couldn't get over the stupid incident.

Well, honestly I'm pretty sure no one could. Ugh.....

One of the males Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul rushed ahead of the other Johnny Seo getting outta my sight while Johnny took his precious time. I knew both boys and wasn't friends with either of em...or at least just the one

"Girl I can't believe you puk--"

"Shut it Johnny" I now less happily packed the rest of my textbooks.

"Damn easy bae"

"Please stop calling me pet names..I hate them just as much as you"

Johnny, A childhood annoyance who managed to stick with me throughout the years in school approached me dramatically holding his chest.

"Ouch baby..Why you gotta be so rude~"

I sighed as the hazel haired boy began to sing playfully poking me.

It's been his thing to flirt nonstop thinking he's actually gonna get somewhere with anyone, His reputation is popular but for all the wrong things.

I've felt bad for this boy over the years as his good looks don't match up with his attitude or behavior.

"Shut up and leave me alone" I sighed swinging my bag over my shoulder and beginning to head out.

"Wait! I wan--"

"Ooh sorry!" I automatically apologized when I turned face first into an incoming student.

"Ahh it's fine"

I hadn't recognized who it was I speaking to until I finally met eye contact with them.

_ Them _ as in the only boy with the biggest brown eyes that were soft to the tint...Gentle enough to put you in a trance if you stared long enough...

"H-Hi"

I stared up at  _ Wong Yukhei _ aka  _ Wong Lucas. _

The boy I barfed up three whole packs of beer and too many chicken wings on.

Schools heart-throb, Straight A, Gentle, Sweet, Nice, Smart, Beautiful, Friendly, Funny, Cute, Hearty boy toy son of a gun perfect young man of campus. My crush since kindergarten all the way here to this very moment in life.

"Yo Lucas!! Back up she might barf again!!" Johnny ruined my moment in the background but thankfully pulled me back down to earth.

I gulped down a frog it felt like before urging my legs to move again.

My vitals had boosted up past normal but when I backed up blinking away the glowing screenshot my mind made of Yukhei, they began evening out enough to breathe. I held an arm out doing the Friendly thing and letting him past...

"Aww"

It was clear I was beet red and I felt my skin reddening bit by bit.

"Johnny please!" I whined to the absolute blockhead in the background begging him to shut up but also using him as a way to expel my stress.

"Sorry" Yukhei apologized again this time a smile crossing his face as he still had those big eyes set on me. Shaking unsettled by his beauty I felt myself close to losing my mind. This is what boys-crushes do to you..Damn.

I nodded unsure what to do for a moment before I quickly sped past shoving a few locks of my hair behind my ear as a defense mechanism. Johnny's little cackle of pity was what I heard last. Damn him! My head continued to wind back Yukhei's deep but playful voice like a broken record player. Oh Lord, I might pass out still!

I kept moving I had to get away..Students and professors crowding the busy halls between classes and partings grounded me partially. It was better seeing people unlike Yukhei to remind me I'm still alive and breathing. The mans an overstimulating being. Never has failed to get my blood pumping.

"Y/N!"

My name is called from behind, I feel like I've heard my name too many times today, There's always someone attracting attention to me and I hate it. I didn't wanna turn until a body came crashing into a back hug against mine.

"Y/N~" Giggled Mark Lee another friend of mine. One that  _ wasn't _ a complete dick like Johnny.

This boy...we had a background and a good one at that. It'd take me a century to recall all the good memories and things I could tell you about Mark but to sum it up he's a great guy. Always looking well as I see him, a pleasure to have.

"Hello buddy" I side smiled a little relieved to have his happy presence aside mine after my stressing confrontation with Yukhei.

"Why are you so red?" he asks instead of asking about my day like normal...I tense up reluctant to answer when I can identify why he would ask. Due to the boy hugging on me as we trudged down the hall I only knew he would see the discoloration on my skin.

"It's hot" I lied.

"You don't sunburn easily I know that You see a..." He paused to look around smirking like a little kid.

"you see a..cute guy hehe?"

I couldn't help but smile slightly snickering. Mark was like my son almost too innocent for even church and Soo cute anyone would love him even Hitler.

"Maybe" I smiled as we made it outside. I was on my way to my dorm to crash, I was on a mission! I had been up all night binge watching Netflix and I could care less about the rest of my classes.

"Ooooooohhh who was it?" Mark asked cheesing to the side of my face still picking around the blushing issue. He knew about Yukhei of course since he’s my friend but god I didn't like bringing him up, it was just too much. Feelings that clog my whole system up arrive at the mentioning of Wong Yukehi.

"Nobody!.... It was you cuz your Soo cute!" I played off his question stopping to pinch his cheeks cuz … He's that cute!!!

"Thank you but Ewwww" he cringed my way but we both laughed. The sun was beginning to set and I could already see myself sinking into a quick shower followed by flying into my bed. I wanted a pop and some candy, Sleep and a good movie.

"A lot of people talked about you today" Began Mark.

"I know the news is all over campus but look it's okay you don't have to defend me, I'm really a dumb hoe" I popped off fed up with me and my party mess. Johnny (dickwad) and others came to mind, they were just as overwhelming to dwell on as Yukhei was. I honestly had completely enough about the incident, in my opinion, which people don't seem to care about people don't normally drop shiz until way past later...

Suddenly I regretfully gasped as Mark pinched my arm so hard I almost screamed.

"OW!" I yelled earning a few alarmed gazes from the public around me.

A stern serious boy I rarely faced unless the situation called for him was who I faced now. You could almost call Mark two-faced because I swear to God he looks so innocent and can make you soft inside and out one second but next he could have the intensity of a true man.

"Y/N I hate when you hate on yourself, It was a mishap and I won't standby and listen to people call you a...you know what and so much more, I'ma speak up for you cuz your my friend" Mark preached to me on the spot until we were at my dorm door. Girls and others shuffled by, the same action was bumbling about and I still was just waiting to get inside and chill. 

I have a room to myself for the most part as my roommate stays with practically every boy on campus. She's not a hoe..but she is...her name is none other than Jeon Cassie sister of Jeon Jungkook the principal's son. The two are completely different but identical, The brother is a quiet, definite hottie, goody two shoes whilst Cassie is a thrill seeker well or moreso as we joke around dick seeker. Why do I hang around her?

I don't know, She's the only girl right now that wouldn't shun me or laugh. She’s accepting unlike most of the population of backstabbing judges.

"Alright Mark, I love ya man" I stopped him as he was still ranting yawning.

"Love you too friend" he responded a cute pink blush spreading over his face. His cute brown curly hair could make him look more serious than I thought sometimes.

"Oh and Y/N He's not mad at you, He doesn't hate you...You should try talking to him some time"

This made me stop in my tracks again, Mark hung by a little longer.

"I don't want to" I muttered to my door blushing again.

"C'mon its Yukhei and you guys would get along well, You can't ignore him forever Y/N" Mark shrugged.

The boy was best friends with Yukhei, Johnny and the other gang of boys who ruled around here.

"Well I've done so for almost 20 years and I can keep it up.. I-I don't..wanna talk" I excused the topic and myself from it on habit. Mark didn't move to rest against the doorway comfortably as if he was gonna unpack and stay telling me he had plenty to say. As much as I wanted to chate the evening away with my friend I would also love to clear my head in bed.

Mark smiled seeing right through my little facade.

"You do you just don't know how to do it do you? That's been the issue all this time" He asked sliding in the way of my door so I couldn't rush inside and lock him out. "Mark" I sighed

"I'm just tryna help you out" he shrugged as I scowled annoyed at him.

"Well if I wanted help I would go to Cassie not you" I answered unaware that would hit him like a sore wound.

"Y/N you know Cassie would set you up for more than what you wanted! She's not a good influence on anyone" he argued a little less enthusiastic as before, Mark didn't hate Cassie just didn't agree with 99% of her actions and words.

"So you're saying anytime I wanna date someone go to you?! Hell no!" I scoffed

Mark pouted blocking my doorknob as I tried once more to get inside. I was beginning to hurt him and I didn't like it which was another reason why I needed to get inside and rest. "That's not what I'm saying"

I sighed again.

"I'm sorry that was harsh..just understand my life's complicated on too many levels to deal with guys" I smiled a little.

Mark nodded, He's been with me for long enough to know I try my best to make it through a day.

"I'll talk to you later Mark, I love you"

I leaned in to peck his soft cheek and he let me finally go giving me a little nudge and cute smile. We’d been chill enough to handle kisses and hugs. Made our relationship ever so more special.

"See you tomorrow"


	4. ° 3 °

6:00

Too early to be alive I slumped to my first class. Taking heavy tired breaths I crossed the dorms to the class buildings.

The sun had risen already and I felt the light seeping like tar into my cornea's making my eyes hurt.  My face felt puffy and crusty even though I know I couldn't look like anything more than crude.  _ Your a disgusting rat Y/N... _ I felt myself falling asleep just walking when several people ran past me nearly knocking me over trying to get ahead into the building. Confused and drowsy I looked up and the sleepy dew in my head dried as I noticed a large crowd quickly building around the entrance and people were practically shoving each other inside.

Frowning I knew something had to be going on, My pace quickened just a hint as I approached the bustling crowd.

"Oh my God, it's the fucking cute boy!!"

"My angel is not gonna get beat up!"

"Bro kick his ass!!"

What the hell is going on?

I approached the outer rim of yelling hooting, crying, chaotic student's.

"Excuse me--"

"MOVE Y/N!"

Two heavy hands slid me aside and when I gasped catching the face of who came racing in behind me my hand flying to my mouth. Lee Taeyong had shoved a path through the circle. I knew him since high school, He's a generally good guy as far as I'm concerned so to see him in such a panic told me indeed... The ban of boys I always end up involved in is in this.

Somewhere in my gut, another side of Y/N told me to slide through the slit Taeyong left in the circle before it closed back up and I did just so.

Suddenly I was front row view to Chittaphon, Taeyong and..

_ Ma-Mark!!! _

In the center of this hell hole of students stood my best friend. The air went stuffy as I recognized what was going down, It was too early for this shit. Chittaphon was holding back Taeyong looking frightened.

"Wha.."

I couldn't believe what I was seeing... Mark who just so happened to be standing offense against my one and only dickhead idiot Johnny.

Damnit, of course, it's Johnny!!

What the hell had happened?!

Who knows!!!!

"Ma-MARK!!" My voice came out and loud after cracking.

"Don't say BS about my friend!" Mark had suddenly spoken up.

"I wasn't talking shit bro I was just stating facts!!!" Johnny shrugged ending his smart-ass comment over whatever was going on. His side of the Audience cheered and my Best friend bit down on his lip fists clenching up. His little cupcake tush wasn't too lovable at the moment, Seeing him look this toughened up had me hyperventilating.

"Why-Why you talking bull when you like her?!" Mark retorted.

Could he not see me?

I took another step in not sure how the hell to grab Mark and run.

I was just gonna be the barf bitch joining in another school instance.

"Oooo" 's rained from the crowd and Johnny lost his smug ass smile his face twisting up in embarrassed anger.

"Shut your damn mouth kid!" He shot back at Mark.

I wanted to wring his neck till it snapped! He was talking to my Mark! And nobody talks to him like that--

"It's true! Making fun of her isn't gonna help her like you! You're too scared to tell her anyway! Maybe you're jealous you weren't the one she was on her knees for!" Said Mark covering his mouth like he said every cuss word in the dictionary right after. His blue eyes went wide and snapped to every corner of the crowd, He knew he'd fucked up.

"Mark! Stop!" I yelled again now that there was silence.

Mark suddenly became aware I had watched front and center this little bit of an argument.

...

"Fight!" One battle cry rang out and before I could blink the whole circle was cheering for a fight.

No no no no...

I could see Johnny in a fight I mean he gets in them on purpose for a living but Mark. That boy could be serious but there was no way in hell I was letting him square up against Johnny.

"Kid ima whoop your ass if you don't get lost!" Johnny threatened.

Mark I could tell was deciding between running to me or standing his ground. I thought he would turn and run straight into my arms but he stood there challenging Johnny. "She heard everything ape-ass--"

"NO MARK!!" I shrieked diving in the middle as Johnny lunged forward fist aimed for Mark's pale stricken face as he recognized he was about to get socked in the jaw.

I thought I shoved us out the way but I didn't and suddenly a fist came crashing into the side of my skull.

"GUYS!"

"BREAK IT UP!"

"Y/N?!"

Everything slowed down but I recognized every voice and sound going on around me. Taeyong and Chittaphon yelled at the top of their lungs to stop, Mark grabbed onto me but that was as Johnny's fist slammed into my head and the last voice.. I thought my ear was bleeding and my skull was cracked all around my eye.

"AAH!" I had cried out in pain my body falling into Mark's from the impact.

"Oh, my--Y/N what the hell!" Johnny seemed shocked to find he had punched me fair and square in the head when he stepped back.

"He hit a girl!"

"Johnny hit barf bitch!"

"Yoo she got hit!"

First-hand reactions roared over my only working ear.

But that last voice.

...

_ I had to get outta here. _

"Wait!! Y/N" Mark grabbed for me but I couldn't even speak right as I tore from him. Tears and pain exploded in my head.

"Bad Choice.. you knew better" I muttered lowly to him then after cracking into tears as I ran away. Johnny backed up looking shook and scared something you don't see often in him. The circle parted for me and I sprinted as fast I could, holding my head from the building sore migraine arriving in it.

Staff and security had begun to arrive behind me after my exit.

Still in the midst of this...

"Y/N"

_ I knew that voice. _


	5. • 4 •

"Owwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!"

I pressed an ice pack to my new giant mountain knot growing on the side of my head. It throbbed so bad I thought a literal rock was protruding from my skull. A mess of fresh salty tears and moans called me sat in my bed too wounded to sleep.

How the hell did I end up here?

I wanted to be pissed at everyone and everything but really I don't even know what happened. All I remember is Johnny Seo's fist nailing me in the side of the head.

Damn.

Life is strange.

**{⋆⌘⋆}**

_ Knock knock~ _

"Ugh...duck off dimwad" I grumbled into my mattress.

_ Knock knock knock~ _

I lifted my head from the sheets a sick annoying pain coming right back to my head from last night. It felt like I had a giant heavy ball on the side of my face.

"Who are you?" I asked slumping outta bed only making it halfway off.

...

My door opened without consent making me frown and sit up putting my migraine into a ruckus.

"Y/N I really gotta talk to you"

It took me a moment to recognize who the hell just walked in my room.

I didn't have pants on!

"JOHNNY!" I screamed grabbing for my cover.

"WHAT--OH--Oooo girl you thicc"

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY ROOM HEADASS!" I barked flushed red all over and panicked.

"Hol up I'll come back"

Johnny proceeded to step back out, I couldn't believe he just showed up either. What the hell! Looking around catching my breath I quickly grabbed shorts and fixed my hair. I was in the middle off running across the room to kick my lacy push up bra under my bed but Johnny had poked back in and my foot kicked the stupid thing his way. His Playboy ass would make a big deal outta seeing any undergarments let alone anyone else's because he's a weirdo pervert like that.

Wait why is he even here??

"You still naked--Yo!"

Of course, he picked up my bra as it skidded his way. "Johnny.." I groaned stuffing my red face into my hands.

"What?"I could hear the stupid smirk I wanted to smack off his face even without seeing it.

"Why..are you...here?" I struggled to keep my calm wanting to start a riot.

I still should kick his ass for talking up Mark yesterday. When I dared look up at his,of course,good looking but also ugly face he was twirling my bra on a finger tapping his foot with an, of course,pervy smirk. He had these big lips that honestly looked hella kissable and when he smiled or anything it could catch anyone's eye.

"Well I actually am not a fan of this kinda stuff but..."

He slingshots my bra across the room kicking the door shut after. "Ok Like I don't want a whole ass soppy story, If there's a good reason why your here fess up or get out" I deadpanned pissed cutting off his little humming.

"I'm sorry for punching you, It was a complete accident," he said boredly.

I bit my lip immediately shutting down his words, Johnny doesn't ever feel bad for the shit he does.

"Weak get out" I ordered pointing to the door.

"No really look I am! I wouldn't be standing here if I wasn't!" He says flicking his dark brown locks out of his eyes.

"I've known you for a long long long time Johnny and long enough to know you could give a rats ass about anything you do if it gets you any form of clout"

He huffed "Your so feisty I love it"

Having pressed my buttons I sighed biting back a string of profanities.

"Get out please, Before I honestly kick your ass" I mutter angrily.

"Aight, Don't say I didn't try to talk to you about it" He half-heartedly shrugged strutting back to the door.

I waited seething where I stood. Too much had happened in the morning for me.

"But really tho..I'm sorry" he said his last words before shutting the door seeing I wasn't giving him a reply.

Once the door shut I groaned again collapsing back on my bed. Johnny was a worry and definitely caught me off guard showing up but I had someone more of a worry.

_ Mark. _

I felt like shit for leaving him like that and trust me the boy has a rough time taking others being mad at him. Especially me. I wouldn't be so worried if I hadn't known how he acts when he gets too guilty inside. Reaching for my phone I thought the first thing I could do was text him.

"You up buddy?" I texted after erasing three long paragraphs of apologies deciding I'd rather speak in person. Normally he replies after a couple of minutes but this time he didn't and I immediately knew he was having a rough time. I still hadn't pieced together what happened and who else to go to other than Mark as he was a key piece in the thing. Oh, wait.

What if the school board pulled him in?

No, because Johnny would be in big ass trouble too.

Idk... I should've asked Johnny but he would have mixed up and victimized himself knowing him. I got back up getting all the way dressed and spending a whole hour tryna fix my hair to hide the hill on the side of my head. More reason for the public to laugh at me. But honestly...who cares?

"Esketit..lezz goo" I sighed heading out.

 


	6. ° 5 °

I had wandered all campus but couldn't find my friend anywhere. I'd officially blew up his device no doubt and now he was nowhere to be found. I feel soooo bad, I wish I could've gone back and instead of telling him whatever I did I could've just hugged him and told him it was okay. But honestly, I don't know what to do.

 

"Damn" I hissed collapsing against a wall of the administration office.

I'm so damn stupid, Rude, Mean, Inconsiderate and again stupid!! Stuffing my face in my hands upset I stood for a while as people passed, I'm pretty sure I got confused looks but I wasn't seeing them.

"Shut up Mitchel you damn rat--Y/N?"

I recognized the valley girl voice instantly and of course, two hands had peeled my face out of my hand burrow and I was forced to look into a set of heavily makeup smoky eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Are you crying?! Y/N you can't cry! I'm gonna cry too! Why are you crying??" Cassie Jeon had arrived speaking a 100 miles per hour per usual.  I cringed as her breath smelled of mint and weed pulling away, The two friends that she strayed off from were eyeing us over her shoulder and they were definitely looking jacked up.

"I'm not crying Cassie go..your fri--"

"Fuck my friends right now, why are you sad? You can't be sad and I can't stand seeing you sad!" She said her faux nails digging into my biceps as she shook me.

Looking at her she looked crazy, Her makeup was overdone and smeared, Her lips were chapped and her hair was looking as wild as her eyes. Like she tried to style it even though it was in knots. 

"Are you high right now?" I sighed.

She shook her head cackling like a crazy woman swaying funny smacking me in the shoulder.

"Nah! I'm not high! What's wrong with you Y/N haha!" She said smacking her thigh.

Yeah..she's high.

"You are, Get to your room and come down before you step back out your finna get in trouble" I ordered a little annoyed.

I normally could rely on Cassie but not anymore as her partying has carried on past the nights. People hate her and I should too but I always end up coming back around when she fails me and fucks up my life every other day.

"Shut up girrrlll I ain't high! you are hehehe... now tell me why you sad?" She said struggling to stand in her black heels she'd obviously worn to a party the night before.

"I can't find Mark, Have you seen him?" I asked feeling even dumber for asking her in her state.

She looked up at the sky a little hiccup and giggle popping out before she looked back down holding onto me for support.

"He uhh Aha! Taeyong! I think I saw him with him last" she said

I wasn't inclined to believe her but it was all I was gonna get.

"Ok, Bye" I gave her a little lead back to her friends quickly going on my way.

A thin layer of sweat had risen on my skin from the combined stress on my head that was throbbing non-stop and my body. I didn't sleep well and it feels like I still 50 pounds of beer to throw up. Consequences of partying your ass off. Times like these are when I wish I was like Cassie and half the kids on campus who are used to being a mess and partying on a daily.

I crossed campus again wondering where in the hell Taeyong or any of his gang would be.

I didn't wanna have anything to do with him or anyone but I had no choice. I had to find Mark.

"Oof, Sorry" Cutting corners too fast I ran into someone like any other day.

"Watch where you're going Y/N"

"Fuck off Johnny" I muttered as I ran into him yet again.

"Mroow!" He imitated a cat hissing in comparison to my smart ass remark.

"So feisty!" He commented as I shook my head sidestepping him--

"Wait...Johnny" I stopped turning over my shoulder. He hadn't moved but raised a brow a steady smirk on his face as I stepped back to him. "Have you seen Mark?" I asked him hoping I left as little room for other conversation as possible.  "He was with Taeyong a little bit ago" he answered a thinking frown poking onto his face.

"Where's Taeyong?" I asked. His name has popped up twice now. "Why?" I sighed frustrated that I was still here talking to him. "None of your business Johnny just tell me" I muttered lowly

He smiled stepping closer and I backed up "Is it a secret? You gotta tell me" The passing eyes were on us because the school's dickhead fuckboy was on me but I couldn't care. "No fuckin back up" I growl resisting the urge to shove him. "Easy God Y/N your so aggressive" he continues to tease.

I blew my fuse before I could even consider holding in.

"I NEED TO FIND MARK!" I raised my voice stomping a foot into the ground, My arms crossed tightly over my chest and tears welled up in my eyes. I was acting like a child but god I couldn't handle everything inside. I was working on so little sleep and mentality.

"Whoah, Calm down I'm just playing with you girl " he says voice getting softer and less play-ish which surprised me.

"My head fuckin hurts and I can't lose him, Everyone hates me and I really wanna die" I rambled voice cracking. Johnny didn't respond for a little bit and my head had dropped to the ground, There wasn't a crowd that had formed but I had most eyes on me.

"Get away from her! Why don't you know when to quit asshole"

Not again...I spun around right on time to stop the person I've been looking for attempting to back Johnny up.

"No Mark! I'm fine, let's just go!" I said over Mark's shoulder, I was kinda hugging him but mostly using myself as a shield.

If he wanted to have a redo of the first fight he was seriously gonna have to hurt me to go through with it. There wasn't much of a smartass comment from Johnny just a taunting laugh as I hauled Mark backward.

"We gotta talk" 


	7. • 6 •

"You said we were gonna talk but I think you lied again" Said, Mark.

"Maybe, I just wanna stay here for now.. we'll talk later" I mumbled

"I wanna say I feel uncomfortable but that's not gonna help is it--"

"Less talking, More cuddles Boy~”

Mark sighed held captive under 500 thick quilts that I got over the years from my family every Christmas and was securely stuck in my arms as I hugged him tight in the best cuddle ever. "I can't really brea--"

"Shh this is tradition, Don't try to get out of it" I said snuggling my face into his neck.

He stayed stiff as a board pressed against me as I koala myself around his slim torso a content smile on my face. One of his arms was smashed under my side, the other was just barely resting around my waist.

"We should change this tradition"

I pouted tangling my legs in his making him groan, he was impossibly too warm and snuggly.

"Nuuu...We do this every time c' mon Mark" I whined

"Yeah but I don't want suffocating cuddles to become a substitute for serious talks when we need to have them" he said over my shoulder.

He was right but the truth is my head hurt too much to think of serious material for this apology conversation.

"I get you..I don't wanna talk let's just forget about this situation" I sidetracked the issue quick.

"Really?" He muttered lowly

"Yesss really! Now cuddle me!"

The curls of his hair grazed mine as he shook his head and exhaled loud before he finally returned my embrace both arms coming to squeeze me back and his cute little butt chin slightly digging into my shoulder as he shut his eyes breathing in.

"We good tho?" I asked softly shutting my eyes. I couldn't deny the happiness I felt with my friend and the lax environment was special to me. We needed times like this to keep the relationship running.

"Mhmm" he hummed his free arm reaching over my head to switch off my bedside lamp.

"Good" I smiled.

He chuckled softly into my neck sending little tingles across my skin. I smirked...

Yanking the covers over our heads we spent some time alone.

 

===

 

22.9.45...22.9.50...

I counted worthless numbers, Fingertips skimming over the spines of hardcover books. One step..Two step..I shuffled scaling the aisle.

"Aha"

Digging my pointer finger into the top of the book I slid it out from its spot. Dusting it off with a smile I peered back up at its empty slot. Or rather a pair of dark eyes staring right back at me through the vertical hole. I jumped a little stepping back, the person on the other side sharing the same reaction.

"Gosh, You scared me" I embarrassedly chuckled.

"Oh sorry" A hella gentle voice replied. I paused my ears caressed by just the man's voice...I couldn't see much of this person through the little slit except the cute eyes but somehow I ended up rounding the shelf... I was just too curious.

"Hey there"

I stopped in my tracks when I recognized I really made a good choice coming round to see who I met.

He was gorgeous...

"Hi" I waved a little hugging my book to my chest hoping I could muffle my heavy beating heart, the boy surprisingly didn't turn his back on me and leave he actually acknowledged me. Must not be a fan of the anti barf bitch community on campus.

"I've seen you around, Your Mark's girlfriend right?" The boy asked.

Similar to most of the attractive boys I know he had big pink lips that pulled up into a heart-melting smile, Pearly almost bunny like white teeth sparkled out and his glistening warm eyes captured my own. I was 100.000.00.0% whipped.

"Yeah.......Wait wot?! No!!" I shook my head rapidly catching myself as I was already speaking nonsense.

This is why I don't bother with guys, They jack me up.

He laughed softly pushing his gray parted bangs back from his eyes, His outfit which was a grey cardigan and back skinny jeans fit his already cute as hell image well.

"..I'm Jungwoo" He came forward offering out a hand.

My train of thought shook on its rails as I shook his hand gulping, A warm blush was present on my face.

"Y/N...I know you" I smiled being as friendly as I could. He nodded "You're in my English class"

"Ah! Yeah, You here for the project?" I asked.

"Yes, Need some inspiration so I thought I'd look at some books..guess we had the same idea" he says.

"Mhmm, You didn't get a partner?" I asked tucking my hair behind my ear hugging tighter onto my book. I reeked nervous energy but I knew better than to let it show.

"No, I didn't know who to go to" he shook his head.

If I had studied him close enough in class I would know this but seeing how I tend to run from a good social life...

"Same" I agreed eyes drifting to the books for a breather off his gaze.

"Well, we may have kinda just met again? But.. I could use a partner still if you want"

I almost didn't catch the offer I was thinking of how I was gonna end the conversation and how the rest of it was gonna go.

"Huh?" I looked back to him flying under another war of looking him in the eye. He chuckled shifting his position looking at his shoes and back to me."Sorry" I apologized knocking my head against the book in my arms like an idiot.

"It's alright... I asked if you'd like to partner up for the project for English?" He repeated, that honey soft voice never faltering.

I blushed like hell, Damn it's not like he's asking your hand in marriage Y/N!!

_ Although that would be great _ \--Stabh it.

"Sure, That'd be perfect" I nodded.

Being the soft cutie he was he smiled wide and dug in his back pocket soon after taking out his phone.

"Well I would say we could work now but I promised Yukhei I'd hang out this evening..."

He spoke under his breath clicking away a moment before he handed me his device that had his contact open on it.

"So if you'd like you can have my number and we can plan a day to work" he finishes.

"Of course, Thank you"

Tucking my phone under my arm we exchanged numbers me more shook that I had a hot person's number in my phone. After I had safely stuffed my phone back in my pocket I offered him another thank you. "No problem, See you sometime?" He said backing up initiating the end of the conversation.

"Yeah" I nodded backing up myself.

With one last wave, he vanished behind the shelves...

Grinning ear to ear I squealed a little running opposite way home. 


	8. ° 7 °

I hummed quietly in the shower washing off all my stress and most of my thoughts.

Water splashed onto my face from above and I groaned as my feet for some reason felt sore. I had scheduled to meet up with Jungwoo here in a while. These past few days I've been anticipating our hangout, Yeah it was for school work purposes but still, I couldn't help but daydream about us hanging out.

As I was rinsing off lathered soap from my body my song was interrupted by the shower door sliding open.

I whipped around quickly prepared to scream but a hand clamped over my mouth and the door was kicked shut.

"God Y/N calm down babe..just me"

My eyes remain wide open like plates and pure shock and panic thrums in my chest.

"We've never done this! What are you doing?!" I stammered red as could be.

"Calm down, I'm helping save the water bill..plus I have some news" Said Cassie.

The girl had just casually decided to hop in the shower with me and I was still in shock. I mean yes I've had to shower in front of girls in high school but it wasn't this... intimate or whatever?!

"Wh-wha..What?!" I said shakily drawing my hands over my chest backing up against the wall. She looked much better than I last saw her, She wasn't high I hoped. You know how high and mistakes go...But still...were just..in the shower.. together....Her hand landed on my hip and I gasped a knot getting caught in my throat.

"Cass-Cassie.." I unsurely stammered still struggling to cover up and talk.

She smirked, I didn't know where to look other than her eyes or down at our clad wet bodies mere inches from each others. This wasn't like high school at all.

"Don't be scared..." She murmured lowly coming in too close to not raise forbidden tension.

I thought she was trapping me against the wall and I froze unable to move with all the uncertainty.

_ Was I gay?! Have I ever kissed a girl?? What are we gonna do?! I need to get out of here!! _

Her leg slid against mine as she took a whole step closer her chest just barely coming in contact with mine that I had crossed my arms over tightly. I had closed my eyes as her face got closer and closer and I guess I was prepared to kiss a girl but I didn't get smooched. 

"I have tea to spill, don't look too excited" her little seductive giggle played right next to my ear and when I open my eyes from behind my back like a magician she draws out the shampoo bottle.

"Someone may be copping feelings for you girl" she said smoothly beginning to wash her hair

I stood still frozen...

"What?"

She nodded smirking as she went through her hair lathering up a big white mountain in her blonde locks.

"You heard me"

I shook my head processing what she said, Feelings?

"Who?" I scoffed trying to act normal.

"Renjun and Yukhei argued a bit in class today, I just so happened to hear your name in their convo" she explains smugly.

Yukhei...

"Bullshit" I said in disbelief.

Cassie is my pretty little liar and there's a lot I don't believe she says is true, Especially when it's boy news. She's literally the whole ass CNN channel...She had just finished rinsing her hair and had stopped when I gave her my reaction.

A naughty little frown pulled out on her face, Her well-done eyebrows anchored down and she pursed her lips overall making a resting bitch face.

"I'm not bullshitting you right now Y/N, Be glad I didn't record it" she retorts.

I scoffed again "you lie a lot tho.."

"What?"

Instant regret pooled in my chest, I don't know why I spoke out in such a cramped space where it was positive she was gonna hear me.

"Wait i--"

I thought about running then and there but she had this time got up close again angered.

"Friends don't say shit like that"

I bit my tongue turning my head down and over into my shoulder. The warm water ran down along our bodies as she gave me a heated silence. "Lemme out this is weird, I can't trust you won't kiss me or some shit" I muttered bumping into her purposely.

She laughed giving me a shove backward.

"And so what if I kiss you?" She asked losing her anger streak as quick as it came.

"I don't think I'm a girl kisser" I say blushing as she brings up the tension again.

I had just realized I was inviting the tension.

"Well....what if I am Y/N?" She taunts.

At the worst of times, I had to come across her curvy well endowed wet body inching in on mine again. I refrained from checking out the details because that wasn't gonna end well.

"Do-Don’t" I frowned trying to switch the mood.

"What are you gonna do?"

_ Oh god... _

"Cassie.." I backed up again and she followed until the tiled wall signaled I had nowhere else to go.

"Mm.. not gay.."

At the last second my eyes trained on her lips and my hand had come out to attempt to stop her, It met her waist but I didn't give that push. And that got me kissed by her.

Her lips met mine soft and at first, I couldn't breathe, My lips remained unmoving and my eyes were open enough to see hers were closed. She was a natural and I could feel it believe it or not. That hand I had on her still refused to move but for some reason, my lips decided to press back against hers.

Yes...I had kissed back and that's where I fucked up. Before I knew it we were against the wall pressed together, Her body on mine wet and hot. Steam welled in the tiny cramped space, My hands didn't know where to go on her so they ran along her hot dripping skin.

Our lips were moving against one another's and I had made an unsure noise in the back of my throat, I felt so inexperienced in her grasp. She led me on smoothly...Her hand had tangled in my hair and my head fell to the side lips parting enough for her slyly slip her tongue between my lips.

The feeling wasn't odd just a little foreign. I didn't know how to stop.

"Cassie" I slightly pulled away from my voice a little unsteady moan.

"Shh you're doing good babe" she hushed and had kissed me again rougher before I could protest.

Surprised by the intensity behind the interaction I moaned. My body chilled and I broke for breath as her hands had gently glided from my hips up to my stomach until they rode up my breasts cupping them. I tried repeatedly to find a way to end this before one I found myself having sex with my Best friend and two before I was late to Jungwoo.

A little pant got caught in the steam as her lips found their way to my neck and a free hand tickled back down to my hip drawing closer to my inner thigh.

"...i..have somewhere.."

"Shh kitten" she repeated smacking my thigh the action making an awful lewd sound along with another little gasp.

"...but Cassie!... Jungwoo" I managed out, I had placed a hand on the shower door but we were nowhere close to the handle so I had nowhere to run.

She paused lips unlatching from my neck where she had begun sucking lightly, nipping kisses onto the soft skin. I felt like a naive little teen having her first kiss again, All I could do was grin and bear it. We had crossed the friend's line by miles, I was now at risk of losing my gay virginity.

_ Cassie... Cassie...Cassie.. _

"He can have you a few minutes late babe now..shh and open up"

 


	9. • 8 •

I was so glad to still find Jungwoo waiting by the lounge when I arrived.

He spotted me hurrying to him and smiled tucking his phone away.

"S-Sorry i-I'm late!" I smiled upon greeting him.

He chuckled softly "It's ok we got all evening"

"Yeah haha great" I threw a thumbs up cheesing like an idiot.

I was a Holy Grail of a mess.

My hair was wet and falling out of the bun I put it in, My sweater was snagged and stretched out from being caught on the doorknob as I tried to dash out--shit!!

_ I FORGOT TO PUT A BRA ON! _

"You feeling ok? You seem hella skittish" he asked

Fuck my life..fuck my life..fuck my entire existence.

"Ye-yeah I'm great, We should get going" I nodded down the path that led to the library a few meters away, The less he stared at me the better I felt.

"Alright" he smiled and said adjusting his bag before beginning to walk. I looked like I just died, This is  _ horrible _ ! Following the boy to the library in quiet we ventured through the shelves until we arrived at the set of rooms in the back for meetings or closed off rooms for students to study and read in. I already dreaded how close we would be and how much he'd have to look at my ugly ass...

"Ladies first" Jungwoo said quietly opening the door to one of the little studying cubbies.

"Ah thank’s you lovely man" I smiled, I don't think my skin had gone back to normal since...  _ earlier _ . Sliding into a seat I drop my bag and begin unpacking my book and notebook looking for my pencil...

My head was in a craze and I was positive I looked like I belonged in an asylum. He took a seat as I unpacked immediately staring at me just like I wished he wouldn't. More heat and anxiety sat on my shoulders, I was ready to run under his eyes burning into the side of my face and down.

"Uhh" I had begun to speak to get his attention elsewhere but my hair fell loose from its lazy bun and my wet locks went cascading over my shoulders and back.

"Damn" I grumbled flicking the wet hair outta my eyes.

His soft giggle caught me off guard and suddenly his hand came in contact with my cheek as he shied my hair back from my eyes laying it behind my shoulder.

"I'm a mess" I chuckled embarrassedly on too many levels turning my head away.

My face was on fire and I really couldn't handle this...

"I can tell"

I froze.

"Wait what? Do I look horrible?" I panicked covering my face.

He laughed again "No, Just a little frazzled.. you were a little…busy before this weren't you?"

...

I gulped a tiny laugh coming out. "What? I mean..uh I umm"

He sits back but his finger comes to point at my exposed collarbone and neck. Fuck.

"Oh shit!" I gasped after I had looked in the reflection of my phone finding 4 dark and big spots decorating my skin.

_ Cassie! _

Yanking the collar of my sweater up to cover the highly evident hickeys on my neck left behind from Cassie I facepalmed.

"I'm not judging you, It happens" he says seemingly amused with my reaction. I haven't had hickeys since I was in high school!

"Yeah..things frickin happen"

===

"THINGS FRICKIN HAPPEN?! Y/N!!!"

I groaned smashing my face repeatedly into my pillow.

"YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO SCREW AROUND WITH THAT GIRL!"

"MARK, YOU’RE NOT MY DAD!!!" I countered suddenly.

The boy was in his man state again pacing the room like an angry mom since she just found out her daughter had hickeys.

"C'MON!" Mark huffed loudly.

I don't even get why he was so pissed?! He's too innocent to even know what love bites are let alone how you get them!

"I don't get it...how does that even--"

"IT FUCKIN HAPPENED! DROP IT!--"

A little ding from my phone cut the argument short. Surprisingly we both shut up. With a pained sigh, I reached over for my phone dragging the device to me. I wasn't ready for the notification I got...My eyes widened and my breath hitched in my throat as I read the notifs on my phone.

_ L1CAS_U has added you on Snapchat... _

_ "Hey?😅" _

...

"M-Mark.. get over here a moment please, We'll talk about that later"


	10. ° 9 °

"Oh, Xuxi texted you! Y/N this is great! I wouldn't expect him to do this!" Mark said shocked as I showed him my phone. He didn't seem as shook as I was but he was definitely happy. Wong Yukhei was freaking trying to talk to me...I AM DED.

Why, When, How--wait Cassie said he and Renjun or whoever argued and my name was said!

But that might not have been true.. and why argue over me?

I simply stared at my phone the thoughts and confusion puddling where I laid. Mark looked at me waiting for me to answer but I couldn't get myself to even touch the screen. I was so nervous.

"Why is he talking to me?" I muttered shakily looking to him for help.

"I don't know but he is! Answer him Y/N this is your chance!" Mark cheers me on.

"N-No! I don't--I can't eve-I don't know what to say" I stammered like an idiot. Mark giggles at me and I sock him in the shoulder making him yelp. "What?!! You're cute when you're flustered!" He laughs wincing.

"Shut up or get lost" I growl.

A little intimidated Mark backs up still laughing, I know he meant no harm but when I'm stressed I do mean harm.

"Look..just say Hi back I promise nothing bad is gonna happen" he ordered at least trying to help.

I nodded holding my breath and took hold of my phone wishing he wouldn't find me weird or creepy, off or self-centered or anything except a normal person--

"Y/N you're freaking out I can tell calm down, gosh you women really think we guys are this hard to handle!" Mark sighed seeing it was taking him a little more effort than he thought to get me to move.

"You don't understand half of it, Mark, Swap lives with a woman for a while and you'd know" I said annoyed

He rolled his eyes taking my phone.

"No!!! Don't say anything!!" I yelled grabbing for it.

"I'm not! I'm at least opening it so he knows you've seen it but that also means if you don't answer him back he's gonna think you are ignoring him" He smirked. I groaned sitting up getting ready to go for the boy's throat.

"I don't know what to do! Where's Cassie when I need her--"

Mark frowned deeply scoffing "Ouch, Didn't know you prefer your fuck buddies help" he said. Once again regret came to stab me in the chest, I bit my lip dropping my head "That's not what I meant" I murmured. He didn't respond for a moment but shrugged "I don't really care what you think you meant to be honest--"

"Shut up Mark, You do care" I countered to his mumbling. His frown turned to an glare, I forced myself to glare back at him not aware that would tick him off a lot more. Suddenly he backed up and began clicking several buttons on my phone.

"MARK NO!" I shrieked diving for him but he had cackled and tossed my phone on the bed. I was too late.

"I just said hey there calm down Y/N, You weren't gonna reply anyway" he says backing up still to the door. I was seething cheeks flushed and my head spinning. "I really wanna beat your ass right now, I have every reason to actually..."

He smiled and bolted out the door as I charged after him stopping at my doorway.

"THANKS A LOT, YOU FRICKIN PABO HEADASS!!" I yelled out after him.

"UGH"

I slammed the door and slumped back to my bed ready to find I'd been blocked or called a creep or something..

Checking what had been sent I gasped when I saw nothing I had dreaded had happened.

 

_ "Hey?😅" _

 

_ "Hey there 🤗" _

_ "This is Y/N right?" _

 

It was my line...

 

_ "Yea it's me, What's up?" _

 

I tried to be as smooth as possible even though my heart was racing and I was sweating like a pig, I felt so under pressure when I should be lucky this wasn't in person.

 

_ L1CAS_U is typing... _

 

_ "Nothing much u?" _

_ "Same here actually" _

 

_ “Oh, Are you feeling well?" _

 

I was a little confused but when I peered up from the screen I wasn't surprised that I had a dull pain in my head and a little pain downstairs lingered still from me & Cassie's shower time.

 

_ "Yeah, Why do you ask?" _ I question.

 

_ "Well I kinda saw you get hit that one day by Johnny" _

 

_ "Didn't catch you in time to ask if you were okay is all" _

 

So that's what this is all about? I have gang pity party-ers for me nobody really cares beyond that, I mean the fuck was I expecting?

 

I'm just a barf bitch, I bet someone paid him to talk to me. My feelings were hurt even if this wasn't the case and I knew once again I was being a bitch. Expecting too much for myself...I belong in a ditch.

 

_ "Well I'm good, If someone paid you to talk to me I hope you get your cash" _

 

_ "I know you hate me Yukhei" _

Before I could take it back I had already pressed send for both messages.

 

_ L1CAS_U is typing... _

 

_... _

 

_... _

 

_ "I don't hate you" _

 

I frowned in disbelief.

_ "I'm pretty sure you just deleted a whole paragraph of hate for me" _

 

_ "I'm just barf bitch, Took down half if not more of your reputation don't act like you don't hate me" _

 

_ "I fucked up your life" _

_ L1CAS_U is typing.... _

 

_ "That little accident didn't ruin my life, I don't hate you Y/N Idrc what people think about what happened and your not barf bitch your y/n a good girl" _

_ "Believe me" _

 

No. I can't. Wow, this is a lot.

 

_ "Why are you still talking to me?" _

...

 

_ "Because I want to, I've wanted to for a long time actually" _

 

I wanted so bad to believe what I was reading but I couldn't.

 

_ "So have I | _

 

_ "So hav| _

 

_ "S| _

 

_ "We shouldn't get too close, I don't wanna screw up anything else for you" _

_ "You can't promise that" _

 

_ "Nor can I promise we won't get close y/n" _

 

What is that supposed to mean?

 

Oh god, I'm hella stressed--Wait does that mean like he's gonna come find me and like talk to me or something like that?!..

 

_ "Wdym?😓" _

_ "We should hang out sometime, I seriously wanna get to know you" _

 

_ "We've known each other for years and we've never really talked I guess is why" _

 

I wish I knew if you were doing this out of pity or if you really wanted to have something to do with me.

 

_ "Well idk u well" _

 

_ "I still don't think we'd be a good idea in general" _

_ "So... lemme change your mind" _

 

_ "I'd like to actually speak to you for once, You seem like a very nice woman" _

 

For some reason I found myself laughing instead of panicking.

 

_ "It's called pretend to be nice to everyone you see but inside you really don't want anything to do with anyone 😉" _

 

_ "Lol I mean yeah that's a way to look at things I guess but srsly" _

 

_ "Let's work something out 😄" _

 

I smiled, Shook my head and solemnly typed...

 

_ "Your too eager for this not to be a dare or some pity plot you've made" _

_ "I hate to shoot down your advances but honestly I don't wanna get in too deep" _

_ "I won't get in too deep if I can help it" _

_ L1CAS_U is typing... _

 

_ "Good luck beautiful" _

 


	11. • 10 •

"When did you and Jungwoo become a thing?" Asked Mark as we had a mini picnic by the sports fields.

"We aren't a thing, Were working on a project together is all" I explained. I and Jungwoo have been hell bent on finishing this project and it's been hard because we end up getting distracted and talking our butts off. I won't lie tho..it's pretty fun. The boy is so gosh darn cute and sweet, My cheeks always hurt from smiling so much after. He's friends with Mark and Johnny, Yukhei and all their gang which brings us a little closer not that I talk to them on a daily besides Mark.

"Yeah I heard, He talks about you a lot is why I asked"

I blushed, I forced myself to keep my mouth shut around the people I hang around about him so I didn't seem like a whipped lil puppy when I am just that. "Oh" I tried to hide a smile.

"Awe, look at that face y/n~ do you have a crush?" Mark teased once he caught the squishy pink cheeky smile on my face.

"No, Shut up! Just not something I expected to hear" I said

"Mhmm, so you're finally finished loving on Yukhei behind his back?"

Hell no. I still loved that boy despite the fact I messed around with my bgf and was fangirling intensely over President uwu aka Jungwoo.  All other past I would forever want the boy I was never gonna get or deserve. It's only been a few days since we talked over Snapchat and I'm still on a buzz from it.  "I still don't get why you don't just go hang with him"

I sighed "Your acting like my innocent cheerleader, I told you why I can't trust that your not behind my back telling him what to say or paying him to communicate with me"

Mark nudged me "C' mon y/n I wouldn't do that, The last thing I want is someone to steal my girl"

I paused and so did he.  "Mark Lee" I slowly smiled

"I meant my bff.."

A soft flutter in my heart made me laugh, I'd always had a soft spot for him ever since we met and to ever hear him say anything like that got me hard.

I always question what I feel for the boy. I wonder if he does too?

"I'm gonna go check on Haechan I'll visit later"

Just like that, he was gone...

_ Damn _ .

 

**===**

 

_ Knock knock~ _

"Hol upcoming" I called out sliding out from under my bed. I was fishing through the extra outfits I had in my suitcase I never touched.

Skipping to the door I opened it to Cassie, She was in fitted shorts and a sweater tucked in around her waist, Her blonde hair was pulled back in a pony and she was fairly makeup-less for today. Always looking good, she has style and knows how to use it.

"Lost my key" she smiles as I back up letting her in. Her pink lips pulled back over perfect teeth.

Her smiles have always been a charm and I envy her. "Sounds like you, There's an extra one on the hook right there" I pointed behind her to the wall that had a little hook holding all our keys and jewelry.

"Oh" she said.

I turned away. The atmosphere ever since the shower thing happened hasn't been the same.

We told each other we'd keep it under the rug but it's hard to. Slipping the extra key off the hook she shuffled around tidying her untouched side of the room. I stayed quiet for the time being safely tucking a few outfits in my closet. The air felt so heavy and tense...What was I supposed to do?

To get rid of the lust in the air. I could run from it. Or...

Finding I was just messing around with nothing to hide the fact that I was turned on and anxious I stopped. I'd fucked up our relationship and all I knew how to do to fix it is change it. Give in to the lust. I turned approaching her as she had been redoing her bed. She turned just in time as I was a mere few steps from her.

As if she already knew what was going to happen we met in a rough kiss. Her lips were soft but they moved against mine hungrily, In mere seconds our tongues had tangled and I could taste the leftover Hennessy she'd had. The electric between us was strong and quick.

My hand pulled her hair loose and she had already successfully slid her hands beneath my shirt feeling me up.

Breaking for breath with heavy breathing our foreheads pressed together I opened my eyes.

"Are you sure you wanna keep doing this?" She asked barely a whisper. Her gaze was so strong and drawing, Her sex appeal had to be something built up over countless one night stands and dumb relationships and flings.

Her hand rubbed my side almost as if to coax me into the sin and I looked at the floor nodding as an answer. There were gonna be consequences but I felt like being a bad girl. With the confirmation melding back into the hungry deep kisses we stumbled back into my bed. I couldn't help it.

 

**===**

 

The dull scratching noise of my hamper on the floor annoyed me. I lazily pulled weeks worth of dirty clothes belonging to me and mostly Cassie to the utility room. The campus had one giant laundromat people used on a daily basis for a place to hang out rather the actual chore.

Putting my actual back into dragging the large bin into the area made me break a good sweat and I almost collapsed when I made it to 3 open sets of washers.

With a small Huff, I attempted to lift the bin up on the dryers behind me so I could sort through the clothes and toss em in but the weight was too much and my legs wobbled

"Oh shoo--"

"Gotcha" A helping hand came to my rescue. Lifting the bin onto the washer I stepped back brushing the hair from my eyes.

"Th-thanks"

"No problem" the sleek voice of one of the hottest males alive said. I almost dropped my wallet that hung from my wrist.

"Jaehyun" he introduced himself nicely a wink stealing my thoughts and breath.

"Y--"

"That's Mark's lucky girl"

Entered in another fine man aka Nakamoto Yuta.

"N-No we're just friends, Nice to see you guys" I greeted both once more. It's typical having people especially Mark's friends assume that we're a thing. I wonder what Mark says about me but there's something new… Why does a part of me wanna take the title of Mark's girlfriend?


End file.
